User blog:J Fan/Possible POTC TV series?
''Disclaimer: The following shouldn't be taken as fact, as this is based on information posted as late as 2012. Also, this blog covers mainly speculation based on the post in question, therefore should be taken with a grain of salt.'' Hi fellow Pirates fans, The truth? I had a change of mind. Quite recently, in fact. But in all (dis)honesty, I thought I could present one of those rare speculation-based blogs on a topic that popped into my head. In this case, yes, about the potential future of the Pirates franchise. Now before I go on, I should note that this did happen after I recall one of screenwriter Terry Rossio's many posts on Wordplayer.com, particularly the "Tales from the Set" post titled "We Sail With the Tide": ::I pitch a "Pirates of the Caribbean" television series to Jerry, mostly to avoid one of those awkward lunchtime silences. Jerry loves the idea, mentions that "Tim Tyler's Luck" is one of his favorite old movie serials, based on the comic book. Jerry gets on his phone, calls Disney expert, asks to run numbers right away. Oh yes, I'm going that far here. Now I would sorta call this a situation similar to Tales of the Code: Wedlocked. How, you may ask? Well, in a previous "Tales from the Set" post Terry mentioned about Byrkit's idea of using a set from At World's End for shooting a short film (which we all know happened) but was originally intended for a "trilogy 'Treasure Chest' DVD"...obviously the release was pushed back until POTC was a quadrilogy. Of course, if this was meant to be a real thing, I'm not sure how well their chances are in fully realizing a potential TV series. Especially after the critiques on Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, the barely released short film Tales of the Code: Wedlocked (currently only available in the Four-Movie collection), and surely the fact that Marvel, Star Wars, and many other film franchises are the big talking points at the moment. So, honestly, I don't know whether we'll be able to see any form of a POTC-themed TV series come to life or if we're just sticking to movies, books, and Disney Parks-related media. But asking hypothetically, what do you think should be done as a potential POTC TV show? I could think of a couple that may satisfy diehards... *Any original pirate story, perhaps a prequel? Of course the upcoming ''Black Sails'' series comes to mind. *Centered around either Scarlett and Giselle or Pintel and Ragetti. Could be possible for either of the pairs. Jim Byrkit wrote on his website that "Vanessa Branch and Lauren Maher turned in leading lady performances that should get them their own tv spinoff." And from what I can see, fans liked Lee Arenberg as Grumpy in Once Upon a Time, which seems very successful so far. Last, but not least, Mackenzie Crook had his share of TV appearances, most recently as Orell in Game of Thrones. *Based on something Terry written in a post on Wordplay's forums: "There might be some story to be told where Elizabeth manages to make a trip to the land of the dead, with the help of someone, etc., etc., to find Will, etc." That's just some ideas on the top of my head. Anyone else have something else interesting? Category:Blog posts